


How To Make Love To The Flash

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Iris West writes a heavily-detailed book about what it takes to make love to The Flash as a way to expel some creative energy. She has plans to self-publish it under the alias, Jenna Stewart – if she can get Barry’s blessing, of course. The file, unbeknownst to Iris, gets uploaded prematurely through some glitch in the software she uses before she can tell Barry about it, and it soon becomes a bestseller. This is a story about what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1: Riding The Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave me comments if you liked it. Even if you didn't. I'd love to know your thoughts. Also, Merry Christmas, lovelies. :)!!

##  **_Chapter 1: Riding The Lightning_ **

_I anticipated things to be a little rough the first we had sex. Wondering whether or not my body could sustain the magnitude of who he was trumped even my very real fear of transitioning from friends to lovers._

_“Be gentle with me,” I begged of him, hoping he’d oblige me, secretly wishing he wouldn’t. Part of me wanted to be completely consumed by everything that he was, I couldn’t lie. Seeing him zipping through the streets of Central City, running towards danger, thwarting bullets, and jolts of meta energy of every kind with ease, I wanted to experience some of that power._

_But part of me knew that I was fully human, and had not the capacity to take him at his strongest, at his fiercest, at his neediest. So when he peered up at me, his green eyes darkened by lust, and said “always,”  I was both relieved and disappointed._

_This shows just how naive I was about what came with making love to The Flash._

_It wasn’t the forcefulness (intentional, or accidental) I needed to prepare myself for – even when we were in the deepest throes of passion, he maintained a level of control worth applauding, always taking me to my limits, but never exceeding them – it was the power, the hot, all-encompassing transfer of his electrical current into me that lit my body on fire in the best possible ways._

_It was the way my hair would start to stand on end, when I went down on him, evidence that his arousal had ignited some abnormal flow of electricity inside of him that had found its way into the atmosphere. It was the way he made eye contact with me, through stunted grunts, gathering my unruly hair into his big, strong hands, telling me he’d help me fix it when this was over. Then, not missing a beat, tossing his head back, and dropping his mouth open, when the tip of his dick finally introduced itself to my tonsils. (The thoughtfulness, mixed with the primitive lust, mixed with the warmth of his skin, was enough to soak me before he’d even touched me. )_

_It was grabbing onto his broad shoulders, easing down onto his manhood, followed by the low, guttural groaning escaping his pink lips, as my walls stretched to make room for his invasion that preceded something that should have been absolutely terrifying: seeing his beautiful green eyes, crackle with orange and yellow electricity every time our bodies met. Thrust after thrust, his eyes lit up our dim lit room, growing with intensity as we worked closer to our goal._

_It was resisting the urge to close my eyes as an orgasm ripped through my core, not wanting to miss out on the light show underneath me. It was, once again, me being so naive that I didn’t even realize that I couldn’t have missed it if I wanted to.  
It was him curling his feet up to his body as he came violently inside of me, as a bright white, piercing lightning shot out from every single pore in his body — into mine — then bouncing and crackling off of the walls, before fizzling out into the floor… “_

Eyes wide, Caitlin Snow snatched the e-reader out of Cisco’s hands.

“Hey! Give that back?” Cisco demanded, aghast.

“No, that’s  _way_  more about Barry than I ever need to know – and I’m his _doctor_.

“Then don’t read it sister, but I’m trying to find out if Barry turns into a Christmas Light Show when he busts a-”

“CISCO” Caitlin yelled. “This is an invasion of his privacy!”

“Blame Iris — I mean Jenna Stewart, or whatever pen name she’s going by these days. She’s the one who put it on the web.”

“Are we sure it was Iris?”

“Well, Barry’s slept with three entire women in his life, but if there was ever a woman he’d turn into a glow worm for, it would be with Iris,” Cisco said nearly hurling over with laughter.

Caitlin hit Cisco in the chest, unable to contain her own laughter. Finally regaining her composure, she grabbed Cisco’s hand, glaring at him.  “For the record, I did NOT laugh.”

“Sure, you didn’t.”

“How did you even find this?”

“I have google alerts for The Flash set up.”

“Anything new come up in the search?”

Cisco gasped,  spinning around, at the sound of Barry’s voice, who had just got back from a mission. 

“For you? I mean, For Flash? No, no. Of course not. Why would you think something like that?” Cisco smiled, trying to feign calmness, but failing miserably.

“Well, I heard Cait say ‘How’d you even find this? And then you were like 'Well I set up google–”

“OH! That,” Cisco said, hitting himself in the forehead. “Oh, just enough blogger posting pics of you out in the field. Kinda like Iris used to do — ”

Caitlin hit Cisco in the chest, this time with more force, nearly knocking the wind out of him. “Cisco, darling, let me check that cough for you. Do excuse us Barry,” Caitlin said before steadily guiding her and Cisco out of the cortex, away from Barry.“

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Early Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave a comment and let me know what you think. It's how I get better/know what to do differently in the future. Thanks. :)

**_Chapter 2: Early Encounters  
_ **

**_“I felt pretty powerful the first time I broke The Flash, leaving him the image of a shivering, convulsing blur of a man underneath me. The only thing keeping me steady atop him was the ironclad grip he had on my ass, and my sheer willingness to finally fuck him into submission.”_ **

 

* * *

“Oh God! Make it stop.” Wally West covered his ears with his hands, unsure of what he’d walked in on in the speedlab. He was completely unwilling to let any more of that scene weasel its way into his memory. “What the hell is this? Flash fanfiction?”

“Your sister is definitely a Flash fan, but this ain’t no fanfiction, brother,” Cisco retorted. “It’s a 150-page ebook, which already has,” he said scrolling, “10…12…15  reviews on Amazon.”

“What? Iris?! Wrote this? And published it? The Hell?” Wally asked dumbfounded.

“That seems to be the case,” Caitlin responded tentatively, peering over Cisco’s shoulder.

“But why would she–”

“Look, Wally, I know this is more than any brother would wanna hear about his sister, especially when she’s the one giving up the info, but she is a married woman; she has every right to explore her sexu-”

“AGHH!– stop talking. Please,” Wally shouted, grabbing his head, before rushing out of the speedlab.

“I think you broke him Snow,” chimed in harry Harry, who was nursing a sly grin from the corner.

“No, I think Iris is the only one doing the breaking around here,” Cisco chuckled.

“GOD!! AGHH!” Wally screamed off into the distance.

“My bad bro!”

Caitlin leaned over Cisco, attempting to grab the e-reader from Cisco’s hands. “I think that’s enough for today, don’t you think? Wally might never return as it is.”

“You’re right,” Cisco said, sighing, hesitantly relinquishing the e-reader over to the doctor.

“Gimme that Ramon,” Harry snatched the e-reader from the young engineer before it’d met Caitlin’s hands.  “You don’t start something like that, then not finish it.

“Harry!” Caitlin yelled out.

Harry raised a hand in defiance, then adjusted his glasses to pick up where Cisco had left off.

* * *

**_“ I felt even more powerful hearing my name slip from his lips, ringing out throughout our bedroom not just in the booming vibrato of a man who had been so thoroughly fucked he couldn’t think straight, but when his voice dropped below a whisper, due to him having not the energy to scream any longer._ **

* * *

“Booming vibrato? Since when does booming vibrato describe Barry’s voice?” Cisco interrupted.

“Oh, so you’re an expert on what Barry’s voice sounds like during sex?” Caitlin quipped through pursed lips.

“Touche,” Cisco said, relenting

“Hey, frick and frack,” Harry interjected, “No interruptions .”

* * *

**_It took awhile to get to that point,”_ Harry continued. _“ This was a new experience for me, and even when I didn’t account for his powers, it was challenging.  You’ve seen the Flash, tall, svelte–  swanlike even. Not exactly attributes of a well endowed man in my mind. But I figured that what he might lack in size, he’d make up for in heart. Again– naive. The first time he revealed himself to me with a hint of a cocky grin, “Wow,” was all that I could say.  “Wow. Wow. Wow.”_**

**_My first instinct was to reach out and wrap my fingers around its base. Already standing at attention, foreplay would have been in vain. He was ready, and God knows I was cautiously waiting in anticipation. But though I’d known this man a lifetime, we both knew that this part of him, not accessible to me for all of these years, deserved a proper introduction.  I’ll never forget the way his tongue caught between his teeth, or the lustful glint that sparkled in his eye, as he anticipated my next move, a sheer display of self-assuredness, I’d never seen from him. What followed was me massaging his length, until he’d expanded to his full capacity, which had to have been between 8 and 9 gloriously terrifying inches._ **

**_“Baby, you’re huge,” I whispered, awestruck._ **

**_More fondling led to undressing and caressing, and then it was time to mount him. Hovering over his cock, which would soon be invading every part of me I took in a deep breath. He ran his hands up and down my back, smiling at me. “Are you sure you’re ready?” I nodded, knowing all too well that I was lying. He knew it too, for he then reached between my legs to gently massage my wet slit, before slipping a finger inside of me, then another. Then one more, gently stretching my opening, preparing me for what was to come next._ **

**_“Oh Baby, that feels amazing,” I said, latching onto his shoulders for leverage as he continued to work me up._ **

**_“God, you’re sexy.” He crooned, as I rode his fingers towards ecstasy. This I could handle. But God help me the rest of the night._ **

**_His fingers then slipped out of my channel, and I was soon placed on my back. He trailed soft, needy kisses down my body, starting at my mouth, and working his way down the center of my body. When he made it to my pussy, he placed a single kiss at my center, before licking the juices that had pooled there from his lips. He pushed open my legs, and started lowering himself into me. My breath hitched as the tip of his cock broke ground, slowly inching its way deeper, and deeper._ **

**_“Oh, God,” I cried out, by the time he was halfway in. He stalled a moment, peering deep into my eyes. A silent nod of reassurance preceded him gripping my hips and slowly pushing himself the rest of the way in. I lifted my head to meet his eyes, digging my nails into his arms, as he watched the last inch of inch of himself disappear inside of me. His welcomed intrusion hurt in the best way, in the worst way, but even through his lightning struck eyes, I could see the overwhelming concern. He had to know that I was good before – always the hero._ **

**_“More,” I said, teeth clenched. “More.”_ **

**_“Ugh,” he grunted at the friction, pulling himself out of me slowly, before thrusting back into me, each procession gradually building up to be more forceful than the last._ **

**_“Ahh…ahh…ahh,” I shrieked, savoring the feel of being stretched beyond my wildest dreams, relaxing more and more into our dalliance with each stroke. I reveled in being able to take all of him, in being the one person in the world he could satisfy his carnal needs with._ **

**_“You’re doing so good, baby,” he encouraged me, sweat starting to gather over his brow. “Sooo good.”_ **

**_He then reached between my legs, rubbing a vibrating thumb against my sensitive clit, a sensation more powerful than any vibrator I’d ever owned. “Oh God, just like that, baby. More,” I cried out,” not knowing that ‘more’ wasn’t the smartest command to give a speedster on a mission._ **

**_Before I knew it, I was a sputtering, spasming mess, completely surrendered to The Flash, as he continued thrusting through the first of many orgasms that night. The only thing I could do to stop the screaming was to pull him down so that we were chest to chest, and cry out into the crook of his neck…”Fuck me, Flash. Fuck me,”– the words of a foolish woman, ready to be completely destroyed by her lover…_ **

* * *

“So what Iris wants me to believe is that Barry Allen is some kind of sex god?”

“See, I don’t think you’re the audience she had in mind at all Cisco,” Harry said laughing.

“If I was, this would be a very different conversation, now wouldn’t it?” Cisco responded.

“I don’t even wanna know what you mean by that. Anyway, is this why West is always so damn chipper?” Harry added, through stunted laughter.

“God, what woman wouldn’t be?,” Caitlin answered monotonously to no one in particular, staring off into the distance. A moment passed, and her gaze found Cisco and Harry Wally who were staring at her awestruck.  “Oh, you know… I just mean…generally spea-”

“Cait, lemme stop you there,” Cisco said with a raised hand. “There are more important matters at hand, and it has nothing to do with you scaring me further than this book already has.”

“And yet, you keep reading it, Ramon,” said Harry.

“Hey, I paid 8.99 for this. I’m reading it from cover to cover,” Cisco shot back. “I work hard for my money.”

Caitlin crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “Speaking of working hard, we need to get back to the cortex. We’ve been in the speed lab for an hour.”

“Snow’s right. Barry’s gonna start to get suspicious,” added Harry. “Lead the way, Dr.”

* * *

“I wonder how much it cost them to fill an entire bathtub with chocolate syrup,” Cisco asked as they walked towards the cortex.

“There are alot of variables to take into consideration,” said Harry. “Did they use Hershey’s or some off brand? How many square inches is the bathtub? Was it filled to the–”

“Shhhh,” Caitlin said, the raised voices of Barry and Iris stopping her in her tracks. Harry and Cisco to bumped into her, unable to stop walking so abruptly. Caitlin put a hand to her lips, then motioned for them to inch towards the entrance.

* * *

“What do you MEAN you accidentally published a book about our sex life?” Barry asked, pacing back and forth in front of Iris.

“Not us, as in Barry and Iris. Us as in me and…The Flash,” Iris said, offering a nervous smile.

“Iris, we are MARRIED. People are going to think you’re cheating on me. Oh God,” He said,” palming his forehead. “I’ll be the laughing stock of CCPD. You know, they already think you have a thing for The Flash!”

“No, you don’t understand. Let me explain, please.” Iris begged, grabbing his arm.  

Barry sighed, then let his weight fall against the control station. “I’m listening.”

“The book is anonymous. No identities were revealed. I’d never compromise The Flash’s identity, or have you, Barry, looking foolish. You should know that.”

“But why would you publish this without asking me how I felt?”

“I had written the book as a sexy gift for you and was going to get it published by one of those companies that allow you to upload and print off your own books,  but somehow…someway…things got mixed up, and I unwittingly uploaded it to my Amazon author account – under my pen name–, and it’s kinda sorta already sold 85 copies.”

“85 copies.” Barry blinked wildly, mouth aghast. “And you’re just now telling me?”

“I didn’t know until about 45 minutes ago when my editor at CCPN sent me an email asking me to read and review the book.”

“Well. that’s just great. 85 people now know exactly how “The Flash” likes it,” Barry added throwing his hands up into the air. . “My enemies are gonna know about that thing  I do when I…God, did you add that in? You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t even wanna know.

“Barry–”

“BY THE WAY, If your editor has found it, it’s only a matter of time before The Team does. Have you met Cisco and Harry? They will never let me live this down.”

“Baby, I know. Do you think I want them to know how you make me scream?” Iris pressed her hands into his folded arms, fluttering her big, doe eyes at him. “How much I love how good you feel?” she added, trailing a hand down his front before settling on his package. “How big you are.”  She leaned up on her tiptoes, to reach his mouth, planting a kiss there. For a moment, he returned her kiss, then forced himself to break away.

“Barry?”

“This is how we got into this mess in the first place. You’re not about to butter me up right now,” he said, backing out of her reach.

She sighed, humping her shoulders. “Ugh, it was a worth a shot.”

“Forreal?”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Iris said, “closing the gap between them. “I just hate having you mad at me. But I promise the book is getting deleted as soon as I head back to work. No one will ever know.”

“You mean other than the 85 people who’ve already downloaded it? Including your editor? Come on, Iris.”

Iris started to speak, but the right words were lost on her. Good intentions aside, she’d invited the world into their bedroom, and that wasn’t something that she could make up for with a kiss.

“Barry, I’m sorry, baby,” she said finally.

Barry sighed. “I just,” he started, running a head through his hair. “I…”

A loud, whirring alarm caught their attention. Barry rushed over to the control station to see what had set it off. Armed robbery at Central City Bank. “…gotta go I guess.. We’ll talk about this later,” he said before speeding out of the cortex.

Iris sighed, then flopped into the computer chair, spinning absentmindedly. “Wow. This day couldn’t get any worse if I tried.”

“After noon, Iris,” Caitlin offered with a smile.

Iris perked up at the sound of Caitlin’s voice, forcing a smile, as the rest of the team entered the cortex from the opposite direction.

“Hey guys, you just gettin in?”

“Oh..um, no we’ve just been-,” Cisco said.

“Working,” Harry interjected.

“On? No one was working the control station when Barry left,” Iris inquired.

“Working on something…big. ” Caitlin smiled at her timidly before nudging Harry, who was smirking widely, in the ribs. Iris narrowed her gaze at the team in front of her, before focusing on the faces of the people in front of her. It was Cisco who had been avoiding direct eye contact, but holding in what looked like nervous laughter that raised her suspicions.

“Oh God,” Iris said palming her forehead. “Tell me, how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that Barry doesn’t like being buttered up,” Cisco spit out before grabbing his mouth with his hand. “Oops.”

“Yeah, he, if I remember currently prefers warm chocolate sauce,” Harry added, laughing.

“HARRY!!,” yelled Caitlin and Cisco in unison.

Iris gasped, as blood rushed to her cheeks.

“Guess it just got worse.”


	3. Chapter 3: Office Rendevous

“Iris, I am SO sorry that these two invaded your privacy like this," Caitlin said, apologetically.

“THESE two?” Cisco and Harry said at the same time.

“Like you weren’t sitting right there with us, listening,” Harry continued.

“Exactly!” Cisco agreed.

Caitlin shot Cisco an incredulous glance. “Says the man who downloaded the book in it the first place.”

“You tell ‘em, Snow!”

“Harry?!” Cisco replied, dumbfounded.

“Hey, every man for himself, kid.”

“I’mma remember that,” Cisco begrudged.

“Go ahead. See if -“

“Hey. GUYS. This isn’t helping, okay,” Iris interjected, shooting up from her seat at the control station. “I have bigger problems to deal with than wondering just how much of Barry and I’s intimate  _activities_  you know about or not.”

“Spoiler: It’s A LOT,” Harry mouthed with a cheeky grin, though Iris’s returning glare wiped the smirk right from his face.

“Do NOT play with me, Harrison.”

“Sorry West.”

“What I need now, is for you, Cisco to do your genius hacker thing and help me delete all traces of the book from the internet. I can delete the original from Amazon, but it won’t affect books already downloaded. And then there’s Twitter, Facebook, etc. Any mention of this book, I need it gone.”

“I’ll do what I can, but…is it really that serious? No one, other than us, knows that you wrote it. Or that it’s about Barry.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t be dangerous for him.”

“Okay, I’m drawing a blank.”

“Dangerous for Flash, I mean” Iris said, wringing her hands. “Even his fiercest adversaries respect him and his abilities. But if they know some of his….”

“Quirks,” Harry intruded.

“Quirks…” Iris said, nodding, “They might taunt him out in the field. And you know Barry. He gets distracted easily.”

“It’ll throw him off of his game,” said Caitlin.

“Exactly. And I can handle Barr being angry at me for accidentally putting our business out there. But I won’t be able to live with myself if he gets hurt because of me, okay?”

“Okay,” Cisco said, sincerely. “I’ll get on it. Right away.”

“Thank you, Cisco. You’re a lifesaver!"

“Think nothing of it.”

“Great! Iris said with a clap. “Now, I have to head back into work and try to talk my editor out of reviewing this book. Otherwise, all your work will be for nothing.”

“Got it, boss,” Cisco said, as he settled into the control station.

Harry followed and stood behind him, arms folded. Sensing the daggers Iris was shooting his way, he looked up. “You want something, West?”

“I don’t know how to say this,” Iris breathed slowly, “but if you breathe a single word about this book to Barry I WILL kill you. As far as he knows, none of you even know about it yet, and I want you to keep it that way,” she grated, voice stern.

Lips pressed together, Harry slowly nodded his head. When Iris’s phone dinged, stealing away her attention for a spell, Harry leaned down to Cisco. “Damn she’s uptight. Must not be getting any,” he whispered.

The quip garnered a sharp elbow to the ribs on Cisco’s end.

“The hell, Ramon!?”

“I’m too young and too beautiful to die. Shut up!”

Iris returned her phone to her pocket, then turned to Caitlin. “Caitlin. An aside?” Iris said, glancing suspiciously at the lollypop twins, who she was sure was up to no good.

“Sure,” said the doctor, walking with Iris out of the cortex.

“So. Um. This is awkward, but exactly how much of that did you all read?”

“Umm.”

“You can tell me, I won’t get mad.”

“Alright,” Caitlin resigned. “We just briefly skimmed the first couple of pages…”

Iris sighed of relief.

“Of the first two chapters,” the doctor added quickly.

Iris slapped a hand to her forehead. “Caitlin! Why didn’t you stop them?”

“Now, Iris. You KNOW how Cisco and Harry get when they’re together. I mean look at them,” she said, pointing into the cortex.

Iris looked past Caitlin and saw the formidable duo fighting over the controls.

“Great. Two kids with a book full of real-life erotica,” Iris said, rolling her eyes.

Caitlin gulped. “Real life,” she said softly.

“What?”

“I just. You write beautifully, Iris,” Caitlin offered, “but NONE of it was fabricated? Not even the part about the…,” she said, letting her voice drop out.

“Nope. 100 percent factual.”

  
"And the..." she leaned down again, in Iris's ear.

"That too."

Caitlin’s eyes immediately shot to Iris’s legs. “I just. Girl, how are you even standing?!”

Eyes wide, Iris grabbed the other woman’s shoulders. “Caitlin, honey, FOCUS.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I just…you know, I’m a doctor. I’m curious," Caitlin said humping her shoulders.

  
Iris nodded slowly. "Riiiight."

“Anyway,” Caitlin said, changing the subject, “Go to work, I’ll do my best to keep them away, okay?”

“You promise?”

“Doctor’s honor.”

“Thank you, Caitlin! I’ll be in touch.”

“What did West want, Snow?” Harry asked when Caitlin returned to the cortex.  
“For me to watch the children.”

Harry looked around the cortex. “What children?”

Cisco chuckled. “She means us, genius.”

Offended, Harry perched his arm on his hip. “Children?! I have 8 PhDs.”

“And the emotional maturity of a 12-year-old. So…child.”

“Well, at least I don’t LOOK 12.”

“Guys! Enough. Okay? I have to make a phone call, but I’m going to trust that you’re done with that book, right? We’ve caused enough trouble for today.”

“RIGHT?”

“Yes, Ms. Caitlin.” Harry and Cisco said, at the same time.

  
“Now, gimme the E-reader.”

“Caitlin, I’m appalled,” Cisco said, hand to heart.

“NOW, Cisco,” Caitlin replied, hand outstretched.

“Fine,” Cisco said, lowering his head.

“Thank you. Now please, do all you can to remove the book from social media. Barry’s never returned from the robbery, so he must be at work, but we don’t know when another emergency is going to pop up, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry begrudged.

“Thanks guys.

* * *

* * *

 

“So, how’s it coming, Ramon?” Harry asked, a few minutes later.

“Not great. It’s not exactly easy to hack into three of the most trafficked websites in the world. Their encryption is out of this world.”

“Ehh, Felicity could have been in and out like that,” Harry replied with a snap of the fingers

“Well, Felicity isn’t here, now is she?” Cisco retorted.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said in Harry’s silence. Whipping his hair, Cisco returned his attention back to the control station. “Holy Shit.”

“What?”

“ _How To Make Love To The Flash_  is trending locally on Twitter.”

"Really?"

“See for yourself.” With a tap of the button, Cisco directed the feed to the big monitor on the wall.

“Oooh,” Harry smirked as he scrolled through the tag, which so far, had over 2000 tweets in it. "This book is spreading like wildfire."

"Tell me about it."

Harry continued, "User  **@SarahH**  said  **‘Damn. Does Flash make house calls? Asking for a friend #HowToMakeLoveToTheFlash** ” and it has 400 likes.

“Oh God.” Cisco deadpanned.

“Then her friend, **@MelissaR**  replied, ' **I’ll let you know. BRB, gonna set my house on fire #HTMLTTF'**

THEN  **@SarahH**  came back with “ **Not if I stage a home invasion, first!'"**

"Do NOT read Melissa's followup out loud. It’s more graphic than the book,” Cisco said, shaking his head.

Harry laughed. “All of this for Allen, eh?”

“What do you expect, with how Iris, I mean  _Jenna_ , talked him up?”

“Yeah, well Iris is going to freak. And I must admit, I’m looking forward to it."

“Iris!? Barry’s going to freak. And then Iris is going to kill me if he gets hurt because I didn’t get the book down in time.”

“Oh. Right. Allen and his safety,” Harry huffed. Get on it then, Ramon.”  
“But I haven’t broken into the code.”

“Caitlin has felicity’s number,” Harry said, with a shit eating grin.

  
“You enjoy hurting me, don’t you?”

“Never,” Harry said, nodding his head up and down.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Come on. Before this spreads even further.”

**Chapter 3: Office Encounters**

**_It’s so cute how they underestimate him. ‘They’ as in the men he works with when he’s not saving the world. They’re not too terribly mean, though. In fact, many of them take a weird brotherly care over him._ **

**_But they definitely see him as inferior._ **

**_To them, he’s just a skinny, mild-mannered guy who does his job with little disruption. He’s reliable, dependable, nothing particularly special._ **  
**_In their eyes, it was only by the skin of his teeth that he managed to snag a woman like me, who they feel, is out of his league._ **

**_If only they knew how wrong they were._ **

**_If only they knew of the power that lived in his loins, or the way my body burns with desire for it. If only they had an inkling of the way my feminine essence craves the very fiber of his being. How all it takes is one look from him to make me melt into a pile of nothing, and how just one touch can put me back together again._ **

**_And if they knew of all the surfaces in his office in which he’d taken me, he’d be out of a job faster than...well, a lightning strike._ **

**_Don’t ask me who he works for, I’ll never risk revealing his identity. If I were those men though, I’d think twice before I sat my food down on that desk. That one too. Yes, John, especially that one._ **

“WHEW!” Caitlin, said, fanning herself, in the corner of the speed lab, where she’d taken refuge away from Cisco and Harry. “I really got to get myself a copy of this book.

“No, what you GOTTA do, is admit you’re a liar,” Cisco called out from behind her.

Caitlin jumped up immediately. “Guys, it’s not what it looks like. I-I.”

“Am busted,” Harry said, arms folded. “And to think, you chastised us for reading it, but you’re in here doing the same.”

“It’s not the same thing! You goofballs just want to make fun of Barry, I…am a woman who can appreciate well-written erotica.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to be able to sleep, tonight. Now Gimme my e-reader,” Cisco demanded.

Caitlin slowly outstretched her arm but recoiled it before Cisco could retrieve the tablet from it. “I promised Iris.”

“And you broke that promise, Caitlin. NOW,” Cisco pushed on, voice stern.  
  
“Okay, okay,” she said, finally handing it over. “But I skimmed the rest of the chapter, and I wouldn’t read that next part if I were you.”

“Nuh-uh. You lost all right to give orders.”

“Fine. But I want NO parts of this,” Caitlin said, before scurrying away, in pursuit of the cortex.

“Can you BELIEVE her?” Cisco asked Harry.

“After the way she stared longingly off in the distance, umm yeah. What you should have asked, is if I understood.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now,” Harry said, snatching the E-reader from Cisco’s hand. “Let’s see where Caitlin left off.”

 _ **"You might ask why we choose to…engage at his place of business, but it’s the same reason we engage at mine. The thrill of getting caught mid-suck, or thrust, ups the stakes.” Harry continued. “It also emboldens my overly polite hero, who gets a rush of adrenaline, knowing that he has to keep his powers bubbling just underneath the surface, in case we have to make a quick escape.**_ "

Cisco gasped. “At their jobs, too?! Dang, do they do anything other than have sex?”

“You jealous, Ramon?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Maybe?”

“I…uhh…think I’ll know if you read the rest of that chapter.”

“Acceptance if the first step to recovery my friend,” Harry said smiling. Adjusting his glasses, he turned his attention back the screen, but no sooner than he did, his smile dropped off of his face.

Cisco, who was fumbling with his palms, glanced up when Harry didn’t start back up. “Any day now, Poindexter.”

“You know what, Snow’s right, Cisco. We’ve gone far enough.”

Cisco narrowed his gaze, looking for traces of truth on Harry’s face. “Since when do you care about what’s ‘right’,” Cisco said, emphasizing his point with air quotes.

“Uhh,” Harry replied, attempting to buy a little time. “Screw it. You’re going to find out eventually,” he said, relenting. “Here. You should read it yourself."

Lips turned upward in confusion, Cisco reluctantly took the device from the scientist’s hands. “Harry,” he said, slowly. “What’s going on?”

“Just read it, Ramon. But be warned, you’ll never be the same again.

Cisco shot Harrison one final suspecting glance, then turned his attention back to Iris’s book. He scanned the page until he came to the place where the older man left off, then continued, slowly…

 _ **“Speaking of escapes, of all of the delicious office encounters we’ve had, the best ones always come when we’re at Flash’s unofficial place of business, the place he spends all of his free time, when he’s not home with me, of course.**_ ”

Looking up slowly, Cisco said, “She means STAR Labs, right?”

“Precisely.”

“Why would I care…”

“Just read.”

_**“Even in a facility as spacious and as uninhabited as his, there’s one place in the building that we sneak off too, more than them all. Unlike many of the other areas, it’s temp-controlled, and the acoustics in the room allow my moans to ricochet off of the walls, and bounce back between all of the little trinkets and gadgets that are displayed in the room like trophies."** _

“Wait,” Cisco said, gasping. “That sounds like…"

"Come on, you're almost there," Harrison egged him on.

"That sounds like MY LAB. Oh, God."

"And he's GOT it!" Harry yelled clapping.

"They fornicated in front of my babies!? My CHILDREN?!"

“Calm down, buddy.”

Cisco jumped up “Calm down?! I can’t! They’re so young. So pure. And yet, they’ve been subjected to this depraved speedster sex show. Oh, my GOD!” Cisco said, clutching his chest. “I’ve failed my creations.”

“I take it, he read the rest of that page, huh?” Caitlin said, reentering the room.

“I tried to stop him,” Harry said, raising his hands.

“Sure you did,” Caitlin replied. “We have a bigger problem right, now, though.”

“What could possibly be a bigger problem than this?” Cisco asked, distraught.”

“Barry’s back.”  
“Good. I’m going to kill him!" Cisco said, charging in the direction of the exit.

“Wait!” Caitlin said, grabbing his arm. “You’re not supposed to know about the book.”

“Yeah, well, I do. And now I know Barry’s been getting his rocks off in front of my gadgets. He’s going to PAY,” Cisco spit back, attempting to free himself from Caitlin’s grip.

“Cisco!” Caitlin yelled. “Later, Cisco. For now, do this for Iris.”

“Oh, Ms. Hot in the pants is going to pay too,” Cisco replied.

“Fine, fine. Pay them both back. But first, there’s something else we need to take care of. Barry’s in the cortex and his suit is RUINED.”

Cisco’s face dropped. “Oh God. Is he hurt?”

“No! He's...umm..well..I’ll…uh…let you see for yourself...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tell you, this chapter almost didn't get written. It took forever, but I finally finished it! There aren't quite a as many sexy bits in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the follow up! Hope you enjoy. :


End file.
